


Partner

by revengeworld



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeworld/pseuds/revengeworld
Summary: Request:hey! I don’t know if you know this but your work is so beautifully written! I was wondering if I could request a Kylo Ren one shot please? As a kid he grew up with a female reader and she has been his first and only lover ever - thus he holds a great deal of care for her. Forward to years later when he becomes Kylo, what if she was taken by the first order under that she knows about where Luke is? How shocked and instantly protective of her he would be and maybe hints at who he is? Thanks!- voyagestothestars





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on May 14th, 2018

Her head was hanging low, while she tried to endure the pain that was coursing through it. But this annoying voice that was echoing through the small room didn´t help with that.

“Could you shut up at least for a second?!” she hissed to the ginger in front of her who turned around quickly and let the back of his hand collide with her cheek.

Biting down on her lip, she endured this pain as well, it was nothing compared to the electro shocks she had to feel before.

Hux grabbed her cheeks with one hand and pushed her head into her neck so she would look at him.

“Oh don´t worry. I always get what I want.” he hissed, a try to intimidate her which didn´t really work. Looking kind of surprised she inspected the Generals face closer.

“Really? So you actually choose to be this ugly?” she asked, acting confused and even the two stormtroopers behind Hux had a hard time to hide their chuckles.

Shooting them a glare, Hux turned his attention to the door that had just opened behind her.

“Commander…”

Seeing that the General was distracted, she tried to free her face from his grip before spitting in his face.

A synthesised chuckle resounded through the room, Kylo just couldn´t contain his spitefulness.

While the General was raising his hand to hit her another time, the Commander was making his way around the restraining bench he quickly grabbed the others wrist before it could reach the prisoners face.

“I will take care of this.” he announced and pushed the General back who only scoffed.

“Fine.” wiping his face, Hux left with wide steps, the two stormtroopers following after Kylo nodded to them.

Waiting until the door was closed, her cuffs suddenly opened and she slowly slipped down before she quickly held herself onto the metallic apparatus behind her.

She didn´t trust this situation at all, this was probably just another manipulative play to get her to talk.

“I don´t have what you want! So either just kill me or throw me into space!” she hissed, much more quieter then she had anticipated, but her body was weak and she slowly slid down onto the ground.

Kneeling down in front of her, Kylo reached his hand out which she quickly slapped away.

“Don´t touch me!” she stared at the mask that was hiding the face of the stranger in front of him. Kylo soon realised that she couldn´t even recognize him, even though one gaze into her eyes had him in her fangs again. He had almost forgotten how it felt when his heart started to race when she was near her, how she always managed to catch his breath with a simple smile, but now all those feelings were washing over him again and the only he wanted right now was to pull her into his arms.

But how was he able to? Looking at her wounds and the fear in her Eyes, he was a monster to her, just like to everybody else.

What would she even do, when he would reveal himself to her? What storys did she hear about him? Which did she believe?

Slowly reaching for his helmet, he released the latches, hearing the familiar hiss before he could remove it, Black strains of hair falling into his eyes that he quickly shook away.

“Y/N.”

Her eyes widened, before she quickly pressed her lids together and placed her hands onto her ears. No! This was just a trick! Ben was dead! And still, her heart filled with a light bit of hope.

“Y/N look at me!” carefully wrapping his fingers around her arm, he pulled one of her hands away from her ear.

Lifting her gaze, they met these brown familiars ones she hadn´t seen in such a long time.

“Ben?” for a moment he saw relieve in her eyes, before she started to hit his chest with wide punches. “You damn idiot!”

“Hey! Ow! Y/N stop!” grabbing her shoulders he quickly pulled her closer, holding her tight against his chest. “Shh, it´s okay now.” Kylo whispered while her sobs shook her whole body.

Shoving him back, the Commander fell on his ass and noticed her furious look. “All this time I thought you were dead! Nobody would believe me when I told them that I think that you are still alive! Everyone thought I was crazy!!” she hissed, before she tried to kick him. Quickly avoiding it and grabbing her ankle she just got more and more furious.

“First you abandon me! Then Luke! And soon I´m left alone and now this!” since she couldn´t kick him anymore she swung her fists at him.

“Would you calm down?!” Kylo growled, before looking at her wounds. Her wrists were red from the cuffs and her cheek swollen from Hux. Oh how the General would suffer for this! He thought, but for now what should he do?

Letting her go wasn´t an option. It would be too suspicious especially if he didn´t get any informations from her. But what was more important was that he didn´t want to lose her a second time.

Pulling of his gloves he reached out for her again, gently laying a hand on the side of her neck before stroking ofer her hurt cheek with his thumb.

“Y/N, you need to listen to me. You need to give me something! Anything! Just a tiny bit of information about Skywalker, so that I will be able to safe you!” he pleaded.

“Safe me?” she scoffed, still angry at him. But she still listened to him.

“I can´t let you go! And I won´t, but you can make it easy for me. If you give me something I maybe able to convince them that you turned to our side.” he tried to explain but she only shook her head.

“You mean the First Order?! Who tortured me for days?”

“If I had known you were here I would never have let that happen to you!!” Kylo grabbed her hands and when she looked into his honeybrown eyes, she sighed.

“They won´t let you leave this ship alive. And I won´t let you leave either. I don´t want you to join them, I want you to join me. Nobody else. Just you and me.” he pushed the chaotic hair out of her face.

“Please Y/N. Help me safe you.”

Biting her lip, she let her head sink against his shoulder.

“I´m not sure if it´s true, but I heard rumors that Lor San Tekka met Luke before he disappeared.” she felt horrible for betraying them, but Kylo smirked down at her.

Pulling her back on her feet, he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist for the support.

“Can you stand?” he asked while putting his helmet back on.

“I´m no fairy, of course I can stand.” following him slowly, she could see Hux and the two Stormtroppers waiting in front of the cell.

“And?” the General asked, sure that Kylo couldn´t do much as well, but was shocked to see the prisonor free and without any restrains.

“May I, Commander?” Y/N asked lovely before she stopped in front the Ginger.

“Just this once.”

Confused the General looked between the two, before Y/N rammed her fist in the Gingers stomach, which made him fall to the ground.

“General, may I introduce you to our new Member?” Kylo said coldly, before leading Y/N away to the medical bay, so she could be treated for her injurys.

“I will talk to the Supreme Leader, convince him that you will be valuable in my team. I won´t let anyone take you away from me. We will need to lie a lot, but I know you can handle it. Right, Partner?”

Looking next to him he saw her nodding. “Yes, Partner.”


End file.
